


Finally Facing My Waterloo

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Confessions, Derek POV, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Not Underage, Oblivious Derek, Pining Stiles, Songfic, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before Derek's wedding and Stiles is miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Facing My Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Mamma Mia and this just popped into my head, there's not excuse really.
> 
> ABBA songfic - Chickateeta & SOS

He’d never seen Stiles like this, so sad and quiet, it made his chest ache. He didn’t know what to do, how to make him open up. He was Stiles’ best friend he was supposed to know what to do. Trying to make him smile because talking obviously hadn’t worked, Scott sang along to the radio. Stiles stared at him blankly but he kept going mumbling over the lyrics he didn’t know and blasting out the ones he did, “And the wedding is tomorrow!”  
Stiles’ head snapped up and Scott got it. Turning of the music he settled onto the bed beside his best friend and pulled him into a hug. He let the other boy sob into his shirt, carding his fingers through his hair before bracing himself to say “So Derek huh?”  
Stiles’ sobs hitched and he fought for breath, pulling himself together enough to answer, “He’s getting married tomorrow. I’m just being stupid.”  
Scott held him closer his heart breaking at his friend’s distress, “It’s not stupid, you’ve been in love with him for almost two years now Stiles.” Stiles’ head jerked up assessing Scott, “You knew?”  
He hadn’t, not really, not until this, but there was always something between them so he wasn’t exactly surprised. “Nah I just figured it out. It makes sense though, you two have always been close and I’ve always known you were into guys. You should tell him.”  
Stiles pulled away fiddling with the zip on his hoodie, saying quietly “He’s getting married in the morning Scott I can’t put that on him.” 

Scott shook his head at Stiles’ stubbornness, “It’s better to tell him now than spend the rest of your life wondering. He’s not in love with her Stiles, I don’t think he even likes her but she’s a born wolf and it’s a good match. He won’t stop it unless you do something,”  
Derek had spent the last week with Stiles, often ignoring his fiancée completely in favour of spending time with Stiles. Scott had never even seen him kiss the woman and she was gorgeous. Scott had been seriously jealous of Derek the first time he met her. She was beautiful and intelligent and had seemed to reciprocate Derek’s lack of interest. Scott was dragged out of his thoughts by Stiles' bitter “He’s a wolf Scott, he knows how I feel. He can probably smell it on me whenever we’re together.”  
Scott couldn’t argue with that, he had picked up on their scent of want before, but pushed it aside as something he imagined. Maybe Derek did too? Or more likely Derek didn’t think it was for him. “Derek can be incredibly thick with that stuff Stiles. Sophia stalked him for three months and he couldn’t even figure out why. He doesn’t get that stuff, he’s too closed off. He’s different with you though. He lets you in, tells you stuff. He cuddles with you during movie night and he protects you all the time. He cares about you Stiles, I just think he’s too scared to lose you as a friend to try something. But no matter what happens he is going to lose you. I know you, once he’s married you’ll avoid him. You won’t be his friend anymore because it will hurt too much.”  


He waited while Stiles worked things out in his head. He knew he was right, Stiles wouldn’t be able to bear it. He would cut Derek out completely and it would kill Derek. Stiles really was his only true friend. He didn’t have anyone else and losing Stiles would break him. Dragging himself to his feet Stiles paced the room mumbling to himself, nothing Scott could make sense of, until he stopped in front of his desk freezing in place. “You’re right.”  
Grabbing his keys off his desk Stiles raced out of the house. Scott heard him throw open the door and start his jeep, pulling out of the driveway at a speed his dad would arrest him for. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Derek was freaking out. He was supposed to be getting married in the morning and all he could think about was Stiles. He was going to lose him. He’d spent the past two weeks practically glued to his side, smelling his frustration and hurt. He had caused that, it was his fault Stiles was miserable but he didn’t know how to fix it. What was he supposed to do? He would be lucky if Stiles showed up tomorrow for the wedding, he knew that whatever they had wouldn’t survive this. Some ABBA song him mom used to sing was stuck on repeat in his head. Derek shook his head, trying to get that ABBA song out of his head, but the music just got louder until he realised it was coming from a car “When you’re gone how can I even try to go on?”  
Cocking his head he tried to listen past the music, but the song was too loud and listening to the lyrics made his chest ache. As it got closer he was able to pick up a heartbeat he knew as well as his own. 

Stiles pulled into the driveway before he had time to figure out what he was going to say, so he stayed quiet and let Stiles shut off the engine. The music cut off leaving Derek feeling bereft. Folding his arms he waited for Stiles to make his way over to him, invading his space in a way no-one else ever does. The younger boy stared up at him trying to see into him, Derek didn’t know what he was looking for, but Stiles seemed to find it blurting out, “We’re friends Derek but you’re a werewolf and you’re getting married to Sophie I know that but I can’t just watch you do that Derek. It is killing me worse than anything else we’ve ever gone through. I can’t just let you go down the aisle thinking that we’re just friends. I mean we are friends, but I’m in love with you and I have been for the longest time. You probably already know this and don’t want me or like me or even like guys like that, but in case you didn’t know. In case you missed the neon sign that flashes over my head every time I see you, I am in love with you Derek Hale and I don’t want you to marry someone else.”  
Derek knew he was staring, his jaw open and his claws out but he couldn’t help it. His heart was beating double time as the boy heaved in a breath and expelled it slowly. Stiles was in love with him. 

He'd been quiet too long, Stiles was turning away dejected. He couldn’t let him leave, he couldn’t leave him, not ever. Using his wolf’s speed he overtook him, planting himself firmly in front of Stiles stopping him in his tracks. Cupping his chin in his claws he pulled Stiles’ face up demanding eye contact. “Stiles I swear I didn’t know that. If I had thought for just one second that you could love me back then I would have done everything to make you mine. I don’t have the best track record with this stuff, you know that. But that just means that I can tell the difference when it’s real now. I am in love with you and I’m sorry that I ever made you feel otherwise or think I didn’t care about you.”  
Derek ran his thumb across Stiles’ open mouth, feeling the boys smile before tracing its path with his mouth. It was soft and sweet and made Derek’s head swim. The little gasp that Stiles made went straight to his cock making him hard. Pulling Stiles into his body he pushed their hips together, feeling Stiles’ erection against his own. 

It took everything he had to pull away. Stiles felt so right against him that he never wanted to move, but this wasn’t right. When Stiles tried to pull him close he stopped him with a quick kiss then explained, “I have to end things with Sophie first. It wouldn’t be right. I want to do this properly, you deserve that much Stiles. We both do.”  
He watched the flush creep up Stiles’ face reddening his ears but he nodded his agreement. “I’ll be an hour at most. Go inside and wait for me ok?”  
The boy pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s neck, running his nose up his throat before heading inside. Stiles was in love with him. It raced through his brain the entire run over to Sophie’s hotel room. Stiles was in love with him and he could do anything, even break off a relationship the night before he was supposed to be married. He could do anything if Stiles was waiting for him in the house he helped build. The house he dragged Derek to IKEA to decorate, the house he bought groceries for every week, the house that would be their home. Derek felt his wolf purr in contentment for the first time since his family died. Stiles was in love with him.


End file.
